PPC Wiki
Welcome to the Protectors of the Plot Continuum Wiki! The wiki about the PPC that since December 2007! If you do not know what the PPC is, we suggest you find out. If you are here because something you wrote was PPCed or MSTed by us, we suggest you look at the FAQ. While this wiki is starting to grow, we have plenty of articles and spaces that haven't even been written yet, so we suggest that you and help out! See Current events for recent news and various crazy things. A photo is photographic evidence unless it's been photoshopped. A lot of the Agents on this wiki seem to be camera-shy. That's either atypical behavior or someone's been trying to catch people in the showers again. Hunt them down, take a photo, and it, preferably before they find you. No bounties guaranteed. We're none too sure why you want to see a badfic, but try the Unclaimed Badfic list for unclaimed badfics to PPC or MST. If you grab one, remember to add it to the list of Claimed Badfic. It'll make everyone's lives easier. This week's Featured Agent is: Elanor Laison Agent Elanor Laison is a member of the Department of WTF. She was originally a Secretary for the Department of Bad Slash, then became an Assassin, during which time she was killed on a Mission. She was resurrected in a Sue body and found by her former partner, Mortic Wentway. She and Mortic were later transferred to the newly formed DoWTF. Discuss Featured Agents Hey, why not look at some of the Categories we have? * PPC Agents: Agents of the PPC * The Flowers: Some of the Flowers * Tech: Technology of the PPC ' ' *Agents Trojie and Pads have some deathmatch fun, before rescuing Edmund Pevensie from his brother's machinations once more. *Agents Tawaki and Dustin ground a Dragons in our Midst Gary Stu. *Agents Tawaki and Dustin deal with Skopos, Watcher of Narnia. *Agents Trojie and Pads accidentally end up dealing with a Stargate Atlantis Sue in a two- part mission. *Agents Tawaki and Dustin repair a serious canon rupture in Potterverse. *Agents Veridian Green and Iza prevent a non-con threesome in the Real World. * Agents July and Library take down a Discworld Sue, with interference from Trojie and Pads. * Agents Mara and Isaiah have returned from their hiatus to slay Elizabeth Swann's angsty younger sister. *All free Agents are called in by Agents Lunac and Liadan to exorcise Narnia. * Agents Sedri and Iza deal with Yvaine and Tristan's pathetic daughter. *...that Agent Car'rok is a Rirhait? *...that Agent Mylissa is one of the more benign mad Agents? *...that the Harry Potter Fandom has very rabid shippers? *...that different episodes of Doctor Who are lost in different continua? Want to help? Feel like contributing to this Wiki? * You can find help on Wikia's help site *Try using the sandbox page to experiment! Good luck! * A good place to start is the list of stub articles which need work doing. * Alternately, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or anything else which takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit *Bored? Go to The Board or maybe the PPC Lounge * And of course, if you have your own Agents, make their articles! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse